Much of the business world has shifted toward online business practices. Included in these practices are the execution of contracts and other documents using electronic signatures, sometimes referred to as E-Signatures. Generally, the use of E-Signatures can facilitate efficient transactions supported by an electronic audit trail. In the context of a negotiation, for example, the employment of E-Signatures can replace the need for a party to print and then fax or scan the signed document to the other party. In some transactions, such as complex or document intensive transactions, a party may need to provide a high number of E-Signatures to a single document or across a collection of documents.